


We Aren't Together

by imposibledoctor



Series: Itty Bitty Destiel Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Halloween, Halloween Costumes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2552045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposibledoctor/pseuds/imposibledoctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oswaldsbreath: cas cant figure out what costume he wants to wear so when dean picks out a costume cas just copies him w/out dean knowing and then yeah dean is all like whaaaat cas okay</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Aren't Together

"Cas, man, you gotta pick something." Dean sighed, looking at the angel debating between at least 20 different costumes.

Dean rolled his eyes and went to pick out his own costume for the Halloween party later that night. He decided to go with a cowboy costume as he had a weak spot for western outfits. Dean put his bad down in front of the cashier. “Cas, c’mon you gotta pick something!” He yelled at Cas and then muttered to the lady behind the register, “Sorry, he doesn’t really understand the concept of costumes.” Dean sighed and Cas finally brought his own costume over. Dean didn’t get a good look at it before the cashier stuffed it into a bag but he assumed it was probably a bee or something lame like that. He paid quickly and rushed out of the store to his car.

"Cas! You ready?" Dean yelled as he finished putting on his costume, looking at himself in the mirror approvingly.

Dean’s mouth dropped when Cas emerged from the other room, wearing… the exact same thing as Dean.

"Cas?! What the hell, man?" Dean said, flustered.

Cas smiled at their matching costumes. “Now people will know that we are friends.” He looked at Dean and then back at himself, as if he was proud of his brilliant idea.

"No, Cas. People are going to think we’re dating, not friends." Dean glanced at his watch, "Whatever, we don’t have time, we have to meet Sam like right now."

Cas sat in the passenger seat, still grinning like he just found the cure for cancer.

"Wipe that dumb look off your face, I’m not happy with you.

When the two of them walked into Jess’s, Sam’s girlfriend, house for her annual Halloween party, Sam nearly spit out the beer he was drinking. “You guys finally making it official?” He laughed.

Dean rolled his eyes angrily, “Shut it, Sam.”

"Making what official?" Cas tilted his head, confused as always. Dean had to admit it was sort of cute.

"Oh… You know. Your love for each other." 

Dean rolled his eyes again and Sam chuckled, taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh. Of course I love Dean. I thought that had been obvious for a long time." Cas began inspecting a plastic pumpkin on the kitchen table as if he didn’t just say something of great importance.

Sam stared and Dean turned bright red and could feel himself growing increasingly warm.

"C-Cas? What are you saying?" Dean mumbled, unable to concentrate on his words.

"I’m sorry, I forgot that humans weren’t quite as forward with their statements." He shrugged and went back to poking the Halloween decorations.

"You… love me?" Dean asked again, and watched as Sam backed out of the room, leaving them alone.

"Yes, Dean." Cas raised his blue eyes to meet Dean’s, not hiding anything. "I know that you do not feel the same and that’s okay but yes, I do." Cas gave him a small, sad smile and it nearly broke Dean’s heart.

"Wait, Cas." Dean paused and took a deep breath, "I do. I do love you. God, I love you Cas. I love you and now I that I’m saying it I can’t stop." He laughed slightly. "Cas, I always have. You’re the one who gripped me tight and raised me from perdition," Dean smirked, quoting some of the angel’s first wordsto him, "and you haven’t stopped saving me since."

"Oh." Cas said, awkwardly.

"Oh? That’s it?" Dean responded, confused.

"Are you still mad about the costumes?" Cas asked.

"No." Dean laughed. "No, I’m not mad about the costumes."

"Okay, good. I’d like to hug you Dean. Is that something I can do more often now?"

"Yeah, Cas, it is. Come here." Dean pulled the matching cowboy into his arms, kissing Cas’s forehead before he buried his head into Dean’s neck. "You know what, Cas, I’m actually pretty happy that you wore the same thing as me."

 

this one was requested by [oswaldsbreath](http://oswaldsbreath.tumblr.com)!

_[kudos & comments appreciated! feel free to check out my [tumblr ](http://pumpkin-pie-dean.tumblr.com/)as well!]_


End file.
